


Friends Like These

by Morning66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Boners, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning66/pseuds/Morning66
Summary: In which Remus tries valiantly to read, Peter works on his Divination essay, and James and Sirius wrestle on the floor.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38





	Friends Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! =D
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you have a nice day/night!!

  
Just as Remus is turning the page of the paperback his mum sent him, a loud bang sounds from across the room. Then a slam, then a cry that could be anything from anger to excitement.

Remus doesn’t look up. If there’s one thing he’s learned in the years he’s lived in a dorm with three other boys, it’s that sometimes you’ve just got to ignore strange sounds. Sometimes, it’s just better not to know.

He’s gotten a quarter of the way down page fifty-three when the noises get loud again. There’s a shuffle, a shoving noise, a bang, a grunt, another bang. 

“Get your sodding knee—“ Sirius starts, then ends with a rather unBlacklike squeak.

Remus sighs and steels himself to look up, wondering what he’ll see. Merlin, if it has anything to do with nifflers, he thinks he’ll sleep in the Common Room tonight.

As it turns out, the scene has nothing to do with nifflers. No, it’s just James and Sirius wrestling on the rug in the middle of the room, James on top of Sirius, pinning the other boy to the ground. Nothing out of the ordinary really—Remus doesn’t think he’s ever met two more tactile teenage boys.

“Oi,” Peter calls from his bed where’s he got his Divination notes spread out. “Will you two stop shagging?”

It should be a nothing remark, a stupid tease. ‘Will you two stop shagging?’ has become a favorite phrase of James ever since Sirius had shagged Mandy Parker three weeks ago and has proved quite multi-faceted. He’s said it to the Hufflepuff prefects, Bill and Annie, to Remus and Lily studying in the library, even to Snivellus and Mulciber practicing hexes down by the lake.

It should be nothing, but then it isn’t nothing, because James and Sirius spring apart faster than Remus can say magic. James starts running a hand through his already messy hair, back and forth, back and forth. Sirius’ face is suddenly looking very pale and very blotchy and Remus has to stare because Sirius Black never, ever, ever blushes or gets embarrassed at anything.

Then, Remus makes the mistake of glancing down and —oh. Oh. So that’s what—oh. Fuck.

On a list of things that Remus did not need to see, two of his best friends’, er, excitement was pretty high up, maybe right below his eighty year old gran skinny dipping, say.

And the thing is, it’s not like Remus hasn’t ever thought that maybe there was something going on. James and Sirius have always been JamesandSirius, JamesandSirius, JamesandSirius, joined at the hip, a two headed monster, one soul in two bodies—all those fucking cliches. And sure, maybe Remus doesn’t know much about friendship, runny-nosed werewolf that he is, but he does know that none of the rest of them behave the way James and Sirius do. 

That’s not even accounting for their, er, interesting relationships with girls. James claims he’s in love with Lily, yet Remus has yet to hear him list any qualities of hers that aren’t strictly physical—red hair, green eyes, the like—and even those seem vague, superficial. Sirius seems to choose his bird of the week by who might upset his parents the most—a combination of muggleborns and blood traitors, the more unconventional the better. From comments he’s made, Remus tends to doubt he’s had feelings for any of them.

And so, maybe none of this should be a surprise, per se, but when put into the situation, Remus is caught quite off guard.

An awkward pause ensues. Remus stares down at his comforter, James and Sirius shift uncomfortably, Peter hums and looks down toward his notes.

Somebody’s got to do something, so Remus sighs and then says, “Hey Pete, come to the library with me?”

Peter, somehow still immune to the tension, glances up. “Less than an hour before curfew,” he says.

Remus shrugs. “Gotta get a book, mate. Look, I’ll help you with your essay if you come.”

Peter brightens at that and nods agreeably. Peter always brightens at the idea of someone helping him with his homework.

On the way out, Remus gives James and Sirius a look that’s supposed to convey _Look I love you two to death but you both really need to figure this out right this moment and preferably not be still figuring it out in an hour when we come back because I don’t want to have to scrub my eyes any more than I already do._

He’s not sure that’s conveyed very well, but James gives him a (possibly grateful) nod. Sirius tucks some hair behind his ears.

Remus closes the door behind them and catches up with Peter.

“Wait,” Peter says, “How’re you going to help me write the essay? You’re not in Divination.”

Remus sighs and wonders if maybe he should have made less thick friends.

“Oh, I don’t know. Just write something about the moon of Venus causing budding romances.”


End file.
